


Have a very kinky christmas, and a filthy new year!

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Lingerie, Deepthroating, Fingering, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Kinkmas, Kinky, M/M, Smut, humping, proceed with causion, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: A collection of kinky fics, enjoy!<3
Relationships: Ben Chilwell/Ross Barkley, Dele Alli/Eric Dier, Jack Grealish/Tyrone Mings, Trent Alexander Arnold/Virgil Van Dijk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. Dele and Eric

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovlies! I've been gone for a while but I'm back for the festive season. These are a few fic's I wrote and from your requests, they're very kinky and filled with smut for you guys ;)

Dele turned up the music coming from the radio station, Christmas music blasting through the speakers in the car. Eric chuckled as Dele started singing along to Mariah Carey’s All I Want For Christmas Is You. He’d missed this, just the two of them hanging out like good times. In a strange way, the sacking of Mauricio had brought them closer to each other. They’d drifted apart in the last year, when things had started going worse for the team, he didn’t like to admit it but he knew he was the one mostly to blame for it. The injuries and his bad form had taken a toll on him and he’d pushed Eric away. He should’ve been there for Eric as well during his illness but he hadn’t been, not as he should’ve at least. He’d apologised since then and they were slowly getting back to how they were. There was a comfort in having Eric by his side, the one person in the team that knew him the best. Ever since Mourinho had come in everything ironically felt like old times. He was finding his form and Eric was playing regularly beside him. 

Him and Eric had a history neither one of them really spoke about or mentioned, and maybe that had played a part in the way they’d handled their distance. They weren’t just friends and they both knew that. In the comfort of the night and hotel rooms they were often reminded of what they used to be. Dele missed it, he missed Eric’s body. They didn’t ever stop being intimate, not completely. There had been plenty of times during that period when they weren’t that close where Dele had found himself on Eric’s doorstep or tangled in his bedsheets in some foreign hotel room. The last time anything had happened between them had been in Madrid and Portugal after that.

Eric was driving him home after the Bournemouth game. Winter darkness in the sky as they drove through the streets of London into the more quiet areas. They pulled up into Dele’s driveway and Dele looked over at the man beside him.  _ God, he’d missed the long hair. _

“Want to come inside? We could have a drink or something”

Eric looked at him knowing full well Dele didn’t mean ‘have a drink’. Eric unfastened his seat belt and the both made their way inside. Dele locked the door behind them and as soon as they were inside Dele pulled Eric close, connecting their lips with a hungry kiss. Eric kissed him back with the same intent, hands on Dele’s waist, their clothes being discarded on the floor. Eric pulled away for a second looking him in the eye.

“Are you sure you want to do this” He said and Dele grabbed on to him by the neck and pulled him close again.  _ He was so fucking sure. _ _  
  
_

“Yes, shut up and kiss me” Dele said connecting their lips again. Eric smiled into it, lifting Dele up like he weighed nothing. Dele wrapped his legs around Eric’s waist and let himself be carried into his bedroom. He loved the fact that Eric knew his house like the back of his hand.

Eric slowly put lowered him down on the mattress, climbing on top of him, with Dele’s legs still wrapped around his hips. They made out on the bed, both of them trying to remove their last pieces of clothing. Eric peppered kisses all over Dele’s naked chest and neck, tongue and lips tracing his tattoos. Dele laid and watched as Eric admired his body. Dele’s hand moving to rest on top of Eric’s head, fingers running through the other man’s blonde hair.

He felt Eric’s tongue trace his nipple, taking his other one in between his fingers, rubbing and sucking on them, twisting and tugging making Dele’s cock spring to life. He’d forgotten how good Eric was with his tongue and hands, well he was good with everything. Dele arched his neck at the stimulating pleasure. His breathing speeding up by the minute. Dele pulled the other man up again and connected their lips, craving the other man’s tongue. Eric removed their underwear with one hand so that they were both fully naked. Dele’s hard cock resting on his hip bone with he feeling of Eric’s cock pressing up against it. Dele started rutting up against him, chasing the friction their cock’s created as they slid against each other.

“Easy, easy” Eric smirked into the kiss, pushing Dele’s hips back against the mattress “Patience Del”

Dele let out a whine and a pout having forgotten how bossy Eric was in bed, although he didn’t complain he loved it when he bossed him around and when he was dominant. Eric kissed down his neck leaving a trail of kisses down from his collarbone to his belly button. The other man held his hips back as he kissed around Dele’s hardness and watched as Dele’s cock twitched in front of him. Dele swore when he finally felt Eric’s wet lips wrap around his sensitive head. He grabbed on to the sheets and spread his legs wide apart. Eric took him in with ease and started to bob his head up and down Dele’s length like it was his favorite past time. Dele moaned and bent his legs at the knee, his hands coming up to rest on top of Eric’s head. 

“You’ve been such a good boy Dele, haven’t you?” Eric said as he licked his length up and down.   
  


“Mmhm” Dele moaned, lost in pleasure, loving the praise.

“I’m going to take such good care of you” The other man said as he took him in once more. Working his tongue expertly around his shaft, surrounding him completely.

“Oh god Eric- feels so fucking good” Dele managed to let out in between moans. The sounds of Eric sucking him off filled the room and Dele could feel his thighs shake every time he felt his cock his the back of Eric’s throat. He tugged at the other man’s hair signaling him when it got too much. Eric sucked him for a good few minutes before stopping. He kissed his way up Dele’s body, sucking and biting marks on his neck. 

Dele tugged at Eric’s strands forcing him to look up and kiss him on the mouth. He tasted like Dele as well as the sweet taste of his lips and Dele couldn’t get enough of it. He felt Eric reach over for the bottle of lube on the bedside table, he pumped a few drops onto his hand before smearing it all over his fingers. Dele automatically spread his legs, cock twitching at the thought of Eric fingering him. Eric moved his hand down between them and started to trace his hole. Dele couldn’t help but push himself back against it, needing Eric to be inside of him, to stretch him open. 

Eric slowly pushed a finger in and Dele felt his walls close around Eric’s finger. The familiar feeling settling in, the pleasure slowly taking over. Eric wiggled his finger around, knuckle by knuckle until it was fully inside of him. He moved it until Dele felt him brush up against his spot. Dele’s eyes rolled back at the feeling and Eric kissed the corner of his mouth, repeating the motion. Dele shifted underneath him, it felt so good but not enough. He needed more, he needed much more and Eric was aware. It didn’t take long for the defensive midfielder to insert a second finger, stretching him out even more. Eric fucked him with his fingers agonisingly slow, catching Dele’s moans with his lips. 

It had been forever since he’d been fucked properly. He didn’t have sex with any other guy, Eric was the only guy he’d let fuck him. Eric didn’t know that obviously and he knew that that wasn’t the case with Eric, but it didn’t really bother him. He fucked girls Eric did too on occasions but he’d never enjoyed pleasure until he’d fucked the man above him. He trusted Eric with his life and when they’d first started fooling around Eric had took such good care of him and he’d let down his walls for him. There were days he’d lay in bed and crave Eric’s touch, his cock and just his presence he’d never had, or felt, anything like it with anyone else before.

Dele rolled his hips in time to Eric’s fingers, moaning like a slut and Eric loved every second of it. 

“More please, more Eric” Dele begged.

“You want another finger?” Eric asked, teasing his hole with a third.

“Yes”

“You want me to fill you up”

“Ahh yeah” Dele nodded vigorously and Eric pushed in a third finger. The familiar burn making his toes curl. Eric didn’t go easy on him either, he knew exactly how Dele liked it on nights like these. Fucked with no mercy. His fingers moved in and out of him at a relentless speed. Finger fucking him like he never had before. Dele was an absolute mess, his cock leaking like crazy in between their bodies and he was absolutely convinced he’d be able to cum from just that. 

Eric had other plans however and aligned his cock with Dele’s entrance. Eric removed his working fingers and slowly shoved his cock into the other man’s stretched out hole. Dele clenched around Eric’s thick cock and he felt him throb inside of him. God how he’d missed that feeling, the feeling of being filled. It turned him on so much he didn’t know why. Maybe it was the stretch and having Eric inside him, bringing him pleasure. It made him feel dirty in the best way possible.

Eric was super responsive in bed, never holding any moans or grunts back and Dele loved that about him. He was so fucking sexy and at times Dele couldn’t believe his luck. Eric fucked him slowly at first and Dele was convinced it was because he loved hearing Dele whine. After a while, luckily, he decided to pick up the pace, fucking him with intent. Dele felt Eric his his sensitive spot with single every thrust. Eric was fucking him hard and deep and Dele couldn’t help but pull the other man closer to him. Their foreheads pressed together, moans exchanged between every sloppy kiss. Dele’s eyebrows scrunched up with every thrust.

He was close, he was so close and Eric could sense it. Eric raised Dele’s legs and put them over his shoulders, the new angle allowing Eric to fuck into him deeper. The other man was basically impaling him with his cock and it felt fucking incredible. Dele’s mind was fuzzy and he saw stars, his orgasm so near and he hadn’t even been touched. 

Dele cried out as he came his whole body convulsing and shaking as he splattered his load all over himself. Eric was drilling into him the whole time, not stopping once. Eric came shortly after shooting his load into him. The warm liquid filling him up. Eric collapsed on top of him, out of breath and Dele wrapped his arms around him tightly. Eric placed sweet light kisses all over his cheek and jaw and Dele smiled blissfully. 

“I need to score more goals if that’s my reward” He mumbled and the other man smirked at the comment.

“I can promise you it will be” Eric kissed him before trying to move away. Dele stopped him pulling him closer immediately. He needed to feel Eric close to him. He didn’t want him to pull out of leave to go clean up. 

“No don’t” Dele said. “Stay for awhile” He wanted to stay there like that, with Eric still inside of him even if it was just for a bit. Eric kissed him and they did just that, he laid there with Eric close to him and it was all he wanted.


	2. Trent and Virgil

Their flight back to England had been delayed due to bad weather and an unexpected snow storm. It had left them basically stranded in Germany for the night, with the liverpool staff doing everything they could to find a hotel that could take around 30 people last minute. 

That’s how they’d ended up in some dodgy three star hotel. It wasn’t that bad, it was just not the ideal place to spend the night, quite frankly the place looked run down and like it hadn’t been renovated since the 20’s. The players had been forced to share rooms which hadn’t really bothered Trent that much. He’d been assigned a room with Virgil but it wasn’t until they’d opened the door to the room when they’d realised they’d have to share a bed as well. 

“Surely this has to be the wrong room” Trent said as they entered.

“Don’t think it is mate”

“So we’re sharing a bed?”

Virgil shrugged. “It’s big enough for us both isn’t it?” 

The bed wasn’t small, it was a king sized one as a matter of fact but he’d never had to share a bed with a teammate before. Also, Virgil wasn’t the smallest person either but yeah, the other man had a point, it would fit them both. Trent sighed, dropping his bag on the floor.

“I guess”

They got ready for bed, both of them removing their clothes as they got comfortable under the duvet. He could practically feel the strong wind blowing on the window into the room. The sound of hail making it almost impossible for him to sleep. He turned around, facing the other man, who looked to have already dozed off.

Surprisingly, he had somehow managed to fall asleep. However it only lasted for a couple of hours before he got woken up by the thunderstorm outside. He blinked himself awake, slightly confused as to where he was for a second. Somehow that hadn’t been the biggest part of his worry, he’d found himself tangled up to Virgil. One of his legs were in between the defenders and his cheek was resting on his chest. He’d somehow managed to cuddle up against Virgil during the night and he would’ve been embarrassed about it had he not realised Virgil was holding him as well. He shifted and all of the sudden he felt his own hardness along with Virgil’s.  _ Fuck,  _ He swore to himself, of course that would happen to him. He was hard, and Virgil thigh was pressing up against him. He tried to shift away from the other man, as he wasn’t in the mood to wake up with a wet patch in his boxers. That’s when he heard Virgil’s voice.

”You’re hard” The other man mumbled quietly. _ Shit, he was awake.  _ Trent felt embarrassed, cheeks turning red.

He tried to create some space between them ”I know I’m trying to-”

Virgil stopped him from leaving his side, one arm holding him close to his chest. Trent looked at the other man confused. Instead of letting Trent go, Virgil turned to his side so that they were facing each other. Their legs still tangled together with Trent’s hard on pressing up against Virgil’s thigh. The bigger man didn’t say anything except pull Trent closer to him. He was confused, Virgil didn’t seem to care about Trent’s hard on, it was quite the opposite he seemed quite turned on by it. His eyes were dark, and Trent was almost convinced it was all a dream. Virgil wanted Trent to make a move, he was challenging him to make one and he’d never seen the other man like that before.

It was late and they were both tired and Trent knew that when they woke up tomorrow they’d blame it on the lack of sleep, but at that moment the logical thing Trent thought of doing was to push himself down against the other man’s thigh, to seek more friction.

Trent slowly started to roll his hips down on Virgil's thigh experimentally, his cock rocking up against the defenders muscles. It didn’t take long for Virgil to respond to Trent’s movements, mimicking them creating his very own friction in between his own legs and Trent felt as Virgil’s cock grew harder and harder. They laid there on their sides facing each other, legs tangled and thighs pressing up against the others crotch. They were both hard and horny and the whole situation had gone from 0 to 100 in only a matter of seconds. 

Trent hooked his fingers underneath Virgil’s waist band and Virgil did the same to him, they pulled of each others underwear and threw them to the side. Virgil quickly reached over and turned on one of the bedside table lamps so that they could actually see each other. The room was dimly lit and suddenly things felt very real. This was actually happening, Virgil looked hungry and it took every bit of will power for him not to look under the covers to the other man’s hard on.

They resumed to their previous position, this time naked and Trent could feel all of Virgil press up against him and Virgil could feel him press up against him. They started moving again, rutting against each other, chasing the pleasure. Their eyes locked and Trent hadn’t really processed the fact that they were actually doing what they where. Grinding against each other like horny teenagers.

It felt incredible and Virgil pulled him closer wrapping one arm around his waist. The movement of Trent’s hips sped up and he pushed his leg, the one that was in between the defenders thighs, up against Virgil’s crotch. Trent then wrapped his hand around the older man’s neck, resting their foreheads together. The moment was intimate, the unfamiliar closeness making his heart beat out of his chest. He’d never been this close to the other man before, not like this. His eyes were so brown he was sure he’d be able to drown in them completely. It was also the way he felt the dutchman’s heavy breaths on him, it made him shiver and Virgil’s lips were right there looking as inviting as ever.

Their eyes flickered down to each others mouth and all Trent wanted to do was to close the gap. So he did, he slowly moved in and connected their lips in a kiss. It was cautious at first, testing the waters between them, asking permission if it was okay. It didn’t take much time for Virgil to answer him, the kiss grew hungrier and more passionate. The closed mouth kiss turning into an open mouth one resulting in them fully making out on the bed. Tongues exploring each other in the most sensual way. Both of them naked, rutting against each other under the sheets, in the secrecy of the hotel room walls. He would’ve never in a million years thought it was a possibility, that he would be fooling around with Virgil Van Dijk.

Their legs were tangled under the bed sheets and their chests pressed together and cocks sliding against each other. He was so hard and aroused and by the sound of things so was Virgil. The older man letting out a low moan as Trent pushed his thigh up against Virgil’s balls. He smiled smugly into their kiss and Virgil responded through flipping them around. 

He pinned Trent down to the mattress and settled himself between Trent’s spread out legs. It was his turn to moan when Virgil aligned their cocks together and started moving up and down against him. They were still chest to chest and Trent still had his arms wrapped around the other man’s shoulders, one of them finding their way into Virgil’s hair. Virgil nuzzled his face in the crook of Trent’s neck, leaving kisses and sucking marks on his skin. Trent arched his back, craving more of everything that was happening. Virgil frotting viciously against him in the most pleasurable way, letting his animalistic instincts take over. The feeling of his cock sliding against Virgil’s big one, and the pressure of both of their chest pressing together creating the best friction, made him light headed. 

Trent slid one hand down to Virgil’s lower back pressing the bigger man closer as well as lifting his own hips to meet the older man’s thrusts. Virgil looked up from Trent’s neck and connected their lips in a filthy kiss once more. The moans hushed but not being held back. They were both close he could feel it as their movements became sloppier and their breaths became more ragged.

“Turn around” Virgil whispered in between kisses and Trent didn’t even hesitate to obey the orders. He turned around to lay on his stomach, allowing Virgil to mount over him and align his cock in between Trents cheeks. He’d never done anything like it before, he’d never had sex with a man but at that moment he wouldn’t have hesitated to try. However Virgil didn’t enter him, instead he slid his cock up and down the right back’s arse. The tip of Virgil’s cock occasionally bumping against his hole causing it to clench. He’d never been more aroused as he was in that moment, his cheek was pressed against the pillow and his mouth was hanging open with pleasure. He let out the occasional moan as Virgil humped into him, pressing him down against the mattress. 

Virgil grabbed him by the hips and lifted them up in the air. Trent was face down on the pillow, turning around to see Virgil looking at his now exposed hole. Trent clenched it and he watched as Virgil swore to himself. The number four gave his arse cheek and experimental slap. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt but it was hard enough to send a wave of pleasure down to his cock. Trent moaned out loud, to his own surprise, as the palm of Virgil’s hand connected with his cheek again. _ He was definitely into it. _ Trent pushed his hips back in a plea for more and one of his hands slid down to his cock that was hanging hard between his legs. 

“You like that?” Virgil asked in a low filthy tone smacking his cheek again and all Trent could do was nod against the pillow. The stinging pleasure making his cock twitch in his hand. Virgil smoothed his hand over the redness moving it slowly to his crack. His hand moving up and down Trents exposed hole. Trent bit his lips, the feeling of Virgil admiring him this closely made him proud in a strange way, he couldn’t really explain it. He hadn’t thought he’d been able to get harder than he already was but when he felt Virgil lightly smack his hole, he could’ve sworn he felt his cock grow harder. The dutchman repeated it a few times as he saw how responsive Trent was, shifting against the mattress. 

“I’m close” Trent somehow managed to say in the madness, causing Virgil to stop. The bigger man then pressed his hips down to the mattress again, aligning his cock with Trent’s crack moving his hips, sliding his cock along Trent’s bum agan. He felt Virgil’s chest press against his back and the closeness of being surrounded by Virgil’s presence made him never want to leave.

Virgil’s hip movements became quicker and quicker, his cock sliding up and down in an incredible pace. If anyone would’ve walked in at that moment they would’ve thought Trent was getting fucked, deep and hard. Surprisingly the thought of it didn’t turn him off. Virgil leaned down to kiss him and Trent turned his head to connect their lips. The whole mattress was moving and the bed was creaking at the force Virgil had him pinned. They made out as they both felt their climax near. Trent’s cock twitching like crazy underneath him. The mere pressure and friction from the mattress enough to make him cum. 

Trent was the one who came first, the pressure on his cock becoming too much. He cried out in pleasure as he came, moaning out loud in the dimly lit hotel room. He came untouched and harder than he would’ve imagined. His body convulsing underneath Virgil’s humps. It didn’t take long for the number four to follow. He felt the other man come with three hard with thrusts, grunting and pulling Trent as close to him as possible as his cum shot up Trent’s lower back and crack. Virgil stayed on top of him for a while, both of them trying to regain their breaths. Trent’s cheeks were flushed a and his pupils were blown. It felt comforting having the older man on top of him as he came down from his high, and quite frankly he didn’t want Virgil to move. Virgil peppered light kisses along his shoulders, neck and cheek causing Trent to smile. 

“I’ve made a mess” Trent mumbled, sleepiness washing over him. He always felt either tired or hungry after a good orgasm, at that moment he felt tired. He was referring to the bed sheets which were covered in his cum. He felt the stickiness on his belly, yet he didn’t have the power to move.

“You have?” Virgil whispered and Trent nodded. “Was it good for you?” the older man asked.

“I think you know the answer to that already” Trent said with a smirk and Virgil let out a light chuckle.

“Yeah, just wanted to make sure” He said before moving to lay down on his side facing Trent. The defender pulled the cover over them and Trent moved to lay on his side as well. 

Virgil let his thumb trace his cheekbone and Trent fluttered his eyes shut in response. “You sleepy?” The defender asked.

“Mmhm” Trent hummed.

“I can tell” Virgil laughed and Trent couldn’t help but smile at him. He knew he probably shouldn’t have and that he would’ve been over stepping some line but he couldn’t help himself, he cuddled closer to the other man nuzzling into his chest. Virgil wrapped his arms around the right back holding him there. 

“Is this weird?” Trent asked, already knowing it was. The whole situation, sleeping with a teammate, being intimate. It had all happened so quickly but still he didn’t feel any regrets about what had happened and Virgil didn’t seem too either.

“A bit yeah” Virgil admitted.

“I’m not going to tell anyone” 

“I know, me neither”   
  


“It’ll be our little secret” Virgil whispered as he kissed Trent’s forehead.

Trent smiled as he drew shapes onto Virgil’s chest. “I like that” 

_ Our little secret. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Trentvandijk


	3. Jack and Tyrone

It was after the Leicester game and the mood in the dressing room was down. They’d all felt like they’d let themselves, the manager and the fans down. After he’d scored that goal right before half time he’d thought they’d have a good chance of getting a result but not even five minutes in to the second half they conceded the third goal. He took defeats the hardest, he was the captain after all and seeing his team in the relegation zone wasn’t a good feeling. He felt responsible for it, for everything that had happened. It hadn’t helped that Tyrone had decided to stay on the pitch when he’d been injured either. The other man should’ve gone off and they probably wouldn’t have conceded that second goal. 

He barged into the physio room, he was mad and he felt like he needed to take it out on someone. Tyrone was sitting on one of the medical beds with the physio taking some test. Both of the other men looked up at Jack as he barged into the room. 

“John could you leave us alone for a sec mate?”

John the physio gave him a nod and exited the room probably sensing some nasty words were going to be exchanged. Jack locked the door behind him and made his way towards the man on the bed.

“That was so fucking selfish of you” Jack raised his voice at Tyrone pointing his finger in his face. Tyrone could sense that he was mad, he always was after a loss and the thing that always pissed Jack off the most was that it seemed like he was the only one that actually cared. The bigger man scoffed at Jack.

“I’m feeling great, thanks for asking”

“You fucking cost us the game because you couldn’t think about anyone but yourself. Really, what did you think was going to happen? That your injury would just magically disappear?”

Jack was in Tyrone’s space and he could see the other man tense up. Tyrone stood up from the bed, getting to his feet. He stood tall in front of Jack, shoulders back, looking like the man with the advantage. Jack wanted a reaction from the other man, he wanted to show him he cared.

“Get out of my face, I swear to god Jack” Tyrone warned him with a stern voice but Jack didn’t back off, instead he gave the bigger man a light shove.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Jack” Tyrone warned once again, visibly pissed off.   
  


“Fucking show some fight for once, come on” Jack continued, shoving him back until Tyrone grabbed both of his arms and pushed him back. He felt his back push up against the wall with a bang, Tyrone only centimeters apart from him. Jack could see red in his eyes and he tried to push the other man away which only resulted in his hands being pinned by the other man. He knew that he’d never win but seeing Tyrone that worked up sparked something in him. He liked it.

“You’re such a little shit-”

Something took over him at that moment and he felt himself lean forward to connect their lips together, cutting Tyrone off mid sentence. The other man stood still, lips not moving, taken aback by the sudden gesture. Jack pulled away and watched the other man’s confused look on his face. 

“I don’t know why I did that” Jack admitted and before he knew it he felt Tyrone’s lips crash into his. This time the kiss was much hungrier, both of their lips getting familiar with each other. Jack wrapped his arms around Tyrone’s broad shoulders pulling him closer, both of the men trying to fight for dominance. The kiss got heated and sloppier, tongues moving in a dance. Jack felt himself grow hard in his shorts, the fact that he was kissing Tyrone not really settling. 

The other man wasn’t wearing any shorts, he was stood there in his undershirt and white underwear. Tyrone pushed his muscled leg in between Jack’s thighs, taking him by surprise. Jack moaned as he felt the tatted leg push up against his crotch. He couldn’t help but rut against it, feeling the friction in between his legs turn his semi into a full blown erection. He knew Tyrone was taking immense pleasure in seeing Jack so desperate for it but he couldn’t care less. The fact that any of this was happening felt like some sort of fever dream. 

Jack slid his hand between them and slipped it underneath the other man’s waistband. He wrapped his fist around Tyrone’s cock feeling the other man react above him. Tyrone moaned into the kiss as Jack started jerking him off.

“What the fuck are we doing?” Tyrone moaned breathlessly, arching into Jack’s moving fist. 

“You want me to stop?” Jack asked teasing him, his hand stopping around the tip of his cock.

“Don’t you fucking dare”

Jack laughed and started up his movements again. Jack pulled the other man’s white boxers down with his free hand, freeing Tyrone’s massive cock. Jack couldn’t stop staring at it, his mind going blank at the sight. 

It was mouthwateringly thick, veiny with a good length. His tip glistening and all Jack wanted to do was to taste him. Tyrone could see his hunger and the other man nudged him on the shoulder, urging him to get on his knees. Jack wasted no time getting on the floor. Tyrone held his own cock in his hand waving it in front of Jack’s face and all he could do was open his mouth in anticipation. 

“God you’re so eager for it aren’t you?”

Jack nodded and Tyrone guided his cock into Jack’s mouth. He’d sucked cock before but Tyrone didn’t know that, he definitely knew what he was doing. He eased into it taking only the tip in his mouth, licking it like a lollipop, tasting the other man for the first time. His eyes looking up at the bigger man above him as he surrounded his lips over the other man’s leaking tip. Tyrone swore, his hands finding their way into Jack’s hair. 

Jack was so hard he felt like he was about to explode in his shorts. The feeling of his lips stretching around Tyrone’s cock was addicting. Inch by inch he slowly took all of Tyrone inside of his mouth. The other man moaned and tugged at his hair and Jack started moving up and down his length, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. 

“Fuck, you’re so good at that” He said in a hushed tone and all Jack could do was moan around his length.

He sucked Tyrone like his life depended on it. It was sloppy and fast, his eyes watering every time he took him in fully. He swirled his tongue around his shaft expertly taking Tyrone’s balls in his hand at the same time. Fondling and playing with them reducing the other man into a mess.

Tyrone started moving his hips slightly, slowly fucking his cock into Jack’s throat when he realised he could take it.

“Fuck my throat” Jack said, his voice hoarse from all the sucking. 

The defender aligned his cock once again, this time he had one hand at the back of Jack’s head, ready to do as he was told. Jack relaxed his jaw and let him mouth hang open. He pulled down his own shorts and freed his own neglected cock and took it into his hand. Ready to endure in the pleasure of having his throat fucked. Only the thought of it making his cock twitch like crazy. 

He loved everything about it, about having someone take complete control over him, to use him in that way. Especially his mouth, tasting Tyrone’s cock, feeling it hit the back of his throat, making his mouth stretch around it. It all made him feel filthy, and he loved filthy. 

Tyrone didn’t hold back, no he started fucking his face like an animal. Both hands gripping Jack’s hair as his hips snapped back and forth into him. Jack’s own hand on his cock worked faster and faster in time to Tyrone’s movement’s. The filthy wet noises filled up the room and apart of him wished they could’ve stayed like that forever. However, he knew both of them wouldn’t last long and he could already feel Tyrone’s movements become sloppier and sloppier. 

He felt the other man quickly pull out and Jack knew exactly what it meant, he was going to cum. Jack grabbed the other man’s cock in his hand and guided it back into his mouth sucking him hard. The other man braced himself on the wall as Jack sucked him ‘til he came down his throat. The other man came hard, shooting cum down his throat. Jack sucked Tyrone dry, slurping down every single last drop like it was a strawberry milkshake. Tyrone swore as he watched Jack work him. Jack removed himself with a wet pop, licking his lips, leaning back against the wall as he chased his own orgasm. It didn’t take long for him to reach his climax, he shot his own load into his fist as Tyrone watched on. 

He was absolutely exhausted after, still trying to regain his breath on the floor. Tyrone pulled his boxers up and tucked himself in quickly. They suddenly heard a knock on the door and they both looked at each other in panic. Jack sprung to his feet tucking his cock in his shorts, quickly trying to fix his hair in one of the mirrors, trying his best to not make it look like he’d just had his throat fucked. 

“You guys alright in there?” It was McGinn and they both exhaled a sigh of relief. The guy as clueless as ever bless him, he probably wouldn’t have figured it out even if he’d walked in on them. Jack moved over to open the door, him and Tyrone not having said a word to each other after it happened.

“Yeah man, we were just having a chat weren’t we?”

“Yeah, it’s all sorted” Tyrone reassured the other midfielder. 

John looked between them both like he wasn’t convinced until he realised something else. “Oh right, Ben’s asking for you Jack, he wants to exchange shirts”

“Right shit I forgot, I’ll catch you later Ty” He waved to the other man, who gave him a quick nod before he made his way out of there. They'd definitely have to talk about what happened at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Trentvandijk


	4. Ben and Ross

Never in a million years would he have thought he’d end up dressed in lingerie in bathroom at St George, yet there he was in all his glory. He looked himself in the mirror, dressed in a tiny red lace thong, red stockings and a santa hat. He could admit looked a bit ridiculous but also quite sexy at the same time. Ben was slutty, very slutty in fact and he was the first one to admit it, he’d do anything in bed for his partner, male or female it didn’t matter. However he’d never done anything quite like this. And the thing was, it hadn’t even been intended to be a sexual thing, he’d just lost a damn poker bet to Ross Barkley. Ben had been the one to come up with the forfeit as well, he’d initially thought Ross would look hilarious in a slutty santa costume that he hadn’t really thought about the possibility of him losing the bet.

Had he gone a bit extreme on the whole slutty thing? Maybe, but that was the fun in it. He wanted the shock value, he wanted to get a reaction from Ross. He’d never thought he’d enjoy it as much as he did though and that was a problem. There was little to no material on the red piece however the thong felt incredible on, the lace creating the most pleasurable friction against his cock. It didn’t cover everything, of course it didn’t, he quite was blessed in that region. His cock and balls were practically hanging out of the thing. 

Ross was in the other room waiting for him, most likely with his phone in his hand ready to film the whole thing. Ben stood in the bathroom checking himself out, the thong made his bum look great. 

”You ready?” Ben called out and Ross said yes. He opened the door to the bathroom walking out slowly, making a show out of it. He thought, go big or go home.

Ross was sat on a chair by the window. Man-spreading to the max with his phone in one hand, to no surprise filming him. He watched as Ross’ eyes went wide as he emerged from the bathroom, looking him up and down. Ben walked closer and stood right in front of the other man.

”Fucking hell” Ross said, speechless. The reaction even better than he had thought.

”What do you think?” Ben asked suggestively taking a step closer so that he was standing in between Ross’ thighs. The other man shifted in his seat eyes still scanning his body from top to toe. It had gone from a being joke to the sexual tension being through the roof.

”Turn around” Ross said, still holding the phone in one hand. Ben did as he was told and gave the other man a spin, deliberately slowing down so that Ross could take a good look at his arse.

”Fuck, that’s hot” Ross mumbled under his breath, hooking one finger underneath the red piece of lace on his hips, turning Ben around so that he was facing Ross again.

”You like it?”

Ben wiggled his hips and he saw Ross’ eyes focus in on his cock which was growing harder by the minute.

”I mean if you were a chick, I’d definitely fuck you” Ross said and Ben let out a scoff. He leaned down and whispered into the other man’s ear.

”I’d let you fuck me even though I’m not a chick”

He knew it was risky but by the look of things Ross was turned on, there was no denying it. Ben took a seat on Ross’ lap. Legs spread on either side of the other man’s thighs. Ross made little to not effort to stop him.

”Jesus christ Ben” He breathed, eyes heavy and he could cut the tension with a knife. Ben moved closer and their chests were only a few inches from touching. He could feel the other man’s breath on him. 

”Am I making you uncomfortable?” Ben put his hand on either side of Ross’ face and Ross’ eyes zoned in on Ben’s lips.

”No” 

The other man's hands settled on Ben’s thighs, moving up and down, playing with the little ribbons on his stockings.

”Am I turning you on?” Ben asked sensually into Ross’ ear, slowly grinding his hips down to meet Ross’ hips.

”I’m not gay”

”Didn’t say you were” Ben repeated the motion grinding down on to Ross’ erection, causing the other man to moan. ”Am I turning you on?” Ben repeated the question, whispering it into Ross’ ear, sucking on his earlobe as he did and them moving down to leave kisses along his jaw.

”Yes”

Ross moved his hands and rested them on Ben’s arse. He held Ben’s cheeks in his hand and massaged them as Ben continued to grind down on him. Ross threw his head back against the seat, relaxing into it, letting Ben work his hips down on him. Ben kissed down Ross’ neck, sucking sloppily at the exposed skin. He worked his way up to Ross’ mouth, kissing and licking at the corner of it, asking for permission. Ross turned his head slightly towards Ben connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss. Tongues dancing in each others mouth. Ben couldn’t help but moan into the kiss which only made Ross kiss him harder, pulling him closer. Ben snuck one hand down between there bodies and groped Ross’ fat cock over the material of his grey sweats. Which in turn made Ross gasp out in a moan. He was so hard and his cock felt huge in his hand. The thought of it being inside him made his mind go fuzzy. He needed it to happen, he wanted to be filled by Ross. 

He started rubbing the other man as they made out on the seat, his hand moving up and down between them. 

”I’d let you do whatever you want to me” Ben said breathlessly in between wet kisses.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” He moaned. God, the things he wanted Ross to do to him were unspeakable.

Ross twisted the thong in between his finger at the back and pulled the material up, causing it to ride up his crack and tighten around his crotch. Ben moaned out loud and threw his head back at the sensation, moving his hips back and forth quickly creating a pleasurable friction. He arched his back into the feeling and rubbing his crotch against the lace material.

”You’re such a fucking slut” The man said in a filthy low tone that would’ve made him go weak in the knees if he’d been standing up. 

”Mmhm” Ben bit his lip with a smug smirk. Ross was loving every second off it, his eyes darker than he’d ever seen them.

“Get on the bed”

Ben rose from his seat on Ross’ lap and backed up until he felt the back of his knees hit the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed waiting for Ross to make his next move. The other man stood up from his seat and stood in front of Ben. His towering presence making his cock twitch. Ross’ cock was in Ben’s eye level and he could see the inviting outline of it through the material. Ben’s mouth watered at the thought of having it in his mouth.  _ God, he really was a slut. _

Ross put his hand around Ben’s neck, tracing his thumb along Ben’s jawline and up to his lips. The man above him slowly pushed his thumb in and Ben didn’t think twice before wrapping his lips around it. He sucked on it hard and twirled his tongue around as if it was Ross’ cock in his mouth. His eyes fluttering up at the man above him in the most innocent way.

“Hands behind your back” Ross said as he removed his thumb from Ben’s mouth. He watched as Ross started to undress, walking around to the drawers, searching for something. Ben moved up the bed and sat down, waiting to see what Ross was searching for, he had an idea. 

“Kinky” Ben said with a smirk, raising his eyebrows at Ross when he saw the item he was holding. It was a silky black tie. He wanted to tie him up? He was into the idea more than he wanted to admit. 

“Says the guy dressed in lingerie”

Ross moved closer to Ben twirling the tie between his hand. He looked so attractive with his shirt off and boxers riding down his hip. The thought of being dominated by Ross was very arousing and maybe something he may or may not have thought about before.

“Fair enough” Ben said biting his lower lip in anticipation. 

Ross moved to the edge of the bed, urging Ben to turn around. “Give me your hands and do as your told” He said in a low demanding tone and all Ben was able to do was obey him. He turned around, crossing his arms behind his back letting the midfielder tie them with his black tie. 

“Good boy, now lay back” Ross slowly pushed him back against the mattress. Ben laid there with his arms tied behind his back, legs spread and cock hard against his hip bones. Ross removed his last pieces of clothing before joining Ben on the bed completely naked. His huge hard cock bouncing free between the midfielders thighs and Ben couldn’t take his eyes of it. The thought of getting fucked by Ross arousing him to a point that made his cock leak. 

Ross moved up the bed and leaned down to whisper into Ben’s ear. “I’m going to make you cum so hard you’re going to forget what day it is, how does that sound?” 

“Fucking perfect” He moaned.

“Spread your legs... Wider...that’s it” Ross nudged his legs apart settling himself in between the left backs legs. He felt exposed in the best way possible. 

Ross grabbed Ben’s cock in his hand and gave it a hard squeeze, resulting in him arching his back into the touch. Ross started rubbing his cock slowly, getting familiar with it. He moved the lacey red material to the side, freeing Ben’s cock. Ross wrapped his fist around Ben’s length and started stroking him slowly. Ben couldn’t help but move his hips up to meet Ross’ hand. So desperate for more friction, he needed Ross to see how much he wanted it, how fucking good it felt to be touched. 

Ben’s strained moans started to fill up the room as the strokes got rougher and his cock got more sensitive. His body shifting against the mattress as he lifted his hips to meet Ross’ closed fist. Ben’s mouth hung open from the pleasure.

“I could watch you like this all day” Ross said, his voice hungry and full of lust.

Ross fist suddenly sped up, wanking him off with vigorous pace, focusing in on his sensitive tip. Ben was sure Ross was trying to make him come before he suddenly stopped all together. He removed his hand and watched as Ben’s dick throbbed against his stomach. Ben cried out in moans, desperate to be touched again. 

However Ross had other plans. He reached down to the bedside drawer and found himself a bottle of lube. He squeezed a good bit of it into his palm, smearing it all over Ben’s crotch making it all sticky and wet. The obscene noises filled up the room as Ross slicked up his sensitive length again with the lightest of touches. Ross had one hand on Ben’s cock stroking it up and down and the other on his own thick meat. The wetness from the lube making the slick strokes feel incredible, allowing Ross to control the pace. He alternated between agonisingly slow ones to pumping him as fast as he could, from the lightest of touches to the most rough ones. Ross was teasing the fuck out of him. 

He knew that that was exactly what Ross wanted, to tease him until he begged to cum and he knew that he’d have to beg at some point but at that moment he tried his best to withhold, although he knew it wouldn’t last long. He could feel it.

Ross continued to jerk him off for a good few agonising minutes. Ben being reduced to a moaning mess. It felt strange to not be in control, he was so used to it but with the was Ross was making him feel he felt like he never wanted to be in control again. He’d never felt this good before, at one point he’d found himself fucking into Ross’ fist like a maniac, like something had taken over his body. His cock was aching, red from being worked raw. His head felt fuzzy as his cock throbbed like it never had before. He’d never been edged like that before, every time he’d thought he’d be allowed to cum the other man pulled away, leaving his cock neglected. His cock was twitching like crazy, throbbing with pleasure it looked like he was about to explode in cum at any minute, he was so sensitive. 

“Fuck me” Ben heard himself say, surprised at how desperate he sounded. He’d never craved anyones cock as much as he did Ross’ at that moment. He needed more he needed Ross in him. The midfielder looked at him as if he was trying to figure out if Ben was serious or not _. He was more than serious. _

“Please Ross, I need you to fuck me now” He moaned. 

“Turn around” Ross finally said and Ben wasted no time getting on his stomach. 

Ross grabbed him by the hips and pulled his arse in the air. His legs still spread and his hands tied behind his back. Ben’s pink hole exposed to the other man who seemed to be admiring the sight. Ben clenched his hole and watched Ross reaction. The other man took his cheeks in both of his hands and started kneading and spreading them apart. Ben moaned as he felt Ross blow air onto his hole. His whole body shivered at the feeling of having Ross’ mouth so close to him. He’d never would’ve been able to predict what happened next as the other man started tracing his hole with his tongue. The moan that escaped him was embarrassingly filthy. 

“R-ross, Oh god! Fuck!” 

The other man nuzzled his face in his arse, tongue drilling it’s way into him and Ben didn’t know what else to do but lay there and enjoy the sensation. If he’d not been enough of a mess before, he certainly was at that moment. All he wanted was to touch himself, his cock going crazy in between his legs. The other man ate him out expertly, Ben was convinced he’d done it before. He 

“Ross please” Ben whined. “I’m going to cum”

Ross grabbed on to the black silky tie as he aligned his cock with Ben’s hole. Ben couldn’t help but push himself back, craving Ross’ inside of him, needing him to fill him up. Ross wasted no time entering him, his slick cock sliding into him nicely. Ben’s face scrunched up in pleasure, the feeling of his walls closing around the pulsating meat was incredible. The midfielder started out slow, pushing in inch by inch. 

“You’re so fucking tight” Ross moaned above him and Ben smiled smugly, clenching his hole around Ross cock. 

Ross swore picking up the pace a bit, thrusting into him repeatedly. Ben felt his toes curl in pleasure when the other man finally found his sensitive spot. He moaned and swore as Ross’ brushed his cock against his prostate. Ross fucked into him slowly and he wanted to cry out at how good it felt. He needed more however, he craved much more.

“Harder, fuck me harder” Ben was breathless, hair stuck to his forehead like he’d just played a 90 minute game against Liverpool.

“Fucking hell” Ross grabbed on to Ben’s tied hands and started to pick up his pace fucking him harder and harder. “Like this huh? You want it like this?”

“Fuck yeah”

The burning pleasure almost becoming to much. The feeling of having his hole stretched and filled was incredible and he never wanted it to end.

“You like having you little hole stuffed with cock, don’t you?”

Ben nodded “Feels so fucking good” he mumbled, eyelids heavy.

Ross pounded into him like his arse was a toy, he fucked him so hard all Ben was able to do was open his mouth in pleasure. Ross was balls deep into him and Ben’s cock was leaking pre cum into the mattress. The sound of skin to skin slapping together and grunts of pleasure along with the mattress creaking, filled the room, they were fucking like no one else was in the building. Both of them too gone in pleasure to even think about anything else than what was happening right there and then.

“P-please Ross, I-” Ben only managed to let out before getting lost in pleasure.

“Please what?” 

“Please I need to cum” Ben moaned, begging for it. “I need you to touch me please”

“How close are you” Ross grunted. 

“Very”

The repeated motion of Ross’ fat tip brushing up against his sensitive prostate caused his whole body to react. The sensation sending him over the edge.

“Cum inside of me please”

“Jesus christ” Ross moaned. “Is that what you want huh?”

“Y-yes, fill me up please” Ben was breathless but he wanted it so bad.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking dirty” 

Ross movement’s sped up and the other man fucked him with unbearable pace, one hand snaking to Ben’s cock, pumping him in time to his thrusts. It took about 30 second until he felt the other man explode into him. Liquid shooting up his dirty hole making him feel complete. As soon as he felt the cum flow into him he felt his own orgasm near. He came hard into the bigger man’s fist, his own cum shooting all over the bed sheets. His cock dripping wet after Ross was done with him. His hair stood in all places, some of it stuck to his forehead because of the sweat. He’d cheeks were flushed red and his pupils were blown, he looked completely fucked out. 

He collapsed onto the bed, exhausted but in a blissful state. Ross collapsed onto the bed next to him, both of them trying to regain control of their breathing. He felt the cum trickle down his thigh, he’d deal with that later. He was somehow still wearing the thong, the santa hat was forgotten somewhere on the bedroom floor. He turned around to lay on his back and turned his head to look at Ross beside him. The other man had his arm covering his face still trying to come down from his high.

“That’s the best fuck I’ve had in a while” Ben said into the otherwise quiet room.

“You’re welcome” Ross looked at him with a smug smirk and Ben nudged Ross with his shoulder.

“Oh shut up” Ben rolled his eyes at the other man. He rose from the bed and undressed, throwing the thong and stockings on the floor before walking towards the bathroom. 

“Ben” Ross called out and Ben turned around.

“D’you want to go grab some dinner later, just the two of us?” 

He looked nervous, it was the most vulnerable he’d ever seen the other man. Ben couldn’t help but flash him a warm smile,  _ of course he’d like that. _

“Yeah, that sounds nice”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Trentvandijk

**Author's Note:**

> I've also made a Tumblr (Trentvandijk) so come talk to me on there if you want 😌!!!<3


End file.
